Gold Roger High School
by smallhobbit
Summary: The students at Gold Roger High had a hard enough life, but is the new student causing more trouble for them or is he actually a change for the better?
1. Prologue

(_Author note: One Piece is a fun anime, and before anyone starts to talk down to me about how a character doesn't sound right to them they should realize that I'm not __Eiichiro Oda___, so I don't know exactly how every character acts in every single little situation. This is just my interpretation of them and if it's different than yours you can always write your own story.__

__Also, I'm crap with Japanese right now, so this is following the FUNimation dub [if you get mad about me over that, then I have every right to find a way to reach through my computer screen and slap you because I have watched it both ways and it's as bout as close as a dub could probably get] __

__Sorry for taking your time up here; hope you enjoy!___)_

* * *

><p>So far the day had been calm, but really that didn't mean anything except some much needed down time for the crew, not that they acted like it was all that important. To them it was just considered as playtime, except to their few serious members. (one of whom was currently asleep)<p>

Their cook, a tall blond haired fellow typically in a black suit, walked out on deck with two plates. "Nami! Robin! I made you some-"

"Oh! Snacks!" shouted another rather scrawny young man as he raced over, only stopped by the sudden foot in his face.

"They're not for you!"

Ignoring the comment (and the foot currently pushing him to the deck), he made a quick grab for one of the plates. "Aw, come on! I'm hungry!"

The enameled shoe grounded itself even further into his head, only because the chef knew it wasn't going to cause any real damage. "I already said they aren't yours!"

"Actually," another interrupted as she idly turned a page in her current book, "he's more than welcome to mine; I'm not really all that hungry."

One of the plates was quickly snatched and almost simultaneously devoured by the straw hat wearing captain. The cook only gave him a mild death glare before continuing on course with the other plate.

"Nami! I made this especially for you!"

Their navigator, a young girl with orange hair and some thieving tendencies, smiled meekly as he placed it elegantly in front of her. "Um... Thanks, but you really didn't ha-"

A loud explosion hit the air followed by a yell from their sharp-shooter. "Marine ship!"

"You couldn't have warned us sooner!" one of them shouted back before everyone quickly jumped into action around the ship. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to do much.

"They're firing again!"

"I've got it!" their captain shouted as he jumped up from the deck and added, "Gum gum-"

* * *

><p>There was a crash as a shrill beeping noise filled the air.<p>

"Ow..." mumbled the young dark haired boy as he untangled himself and got up off the floor. He gave a quick glance to the bedside clock still annoyingly trying to wake him. "Oh no! not again!"


	2. The First Clubmate

They stood in front of a door in the long hallway; the teacher had that look of distaste that came from having one too many lowered expectations for a student while the student in question looked blissfully unaware.

"Do you know what this is?" the teacher questioned, pointing to the door.

"A secret club?" the student answered, excitement slightly edging into his voice.

There was a sigh in reply before the teacher opened the door. "Just promise me you'll stay here till the start of your next period."

"Okay!" he exclaimed before running inside and claiming an empty seat beside an athletic guy with unnatural green hair.

After a few boring seconds, he turned to the guy who seemed to either be meditating or sleeping. "Hi!" There wasn't a reply, so he tried again. "I'm Luffy!" He still didn't get an answer, so he added, "What's you're-"

The guy finally at least glared at him. "Could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep."

"I was just asking," Luffy sulked, sliding down into the chair. "There's nothing to do here, anyway."

"Well, what did you expect in detention?" the guy scoffed, followed by a slight yawn.

The lanky black haired teen tried to think for a moment. "What's detention?"

That got the semi-tired athlete to sit straight up. "How do you not know what detention is?"

He shrugged. "I just got here last week; this school is so cool!"

There was a groan as the moss-headed older teen tried to think of a way to lightly smash the hopes of the poor idiot now sitting next to him. "Yeah, well detention's the one place you don't want to-"

He was interrupted by the sudden shout of a huge man from the front of the room. "No talking in detention! And don't think I'll let you off that just because you're some kind of star about school, Zoro!"

Luffy suddenly started looking about the room. "There's a school star here? I wanna meet him!"

The athlete pointed to himself. "You're sitting next to him; I'm one of the best athletes this school has." Then he added disdainfully, "Next to that stupid soccer captain."

"That's so awesome!" His excitement dwindled a bit as he started to stare off in the distance. "It's just like this dream I had..."

Suddenly, the buff green haired athlete was worrying about the sanity of his fellow student sitting next to him.

Unfortunately before he could say anything about it Luffy shouted, "Zoro! we should make a club!"

"Wha-!"

"Yeah! It's prefect! I even know who else I should ask to join... If I...ever... see them..."

Before any more planning (or Zoro could make any protests) the adult standing guard stopped over to them. "What do you think you're doing?"

"We're making a club!" Luffy answered gleefully, which caused another groan from the athlete.

"If you two cause any more problems I'm sending you to the principal's office, and I doubt he'll be as forgiving as it's been in here."

"It's boring here," the skinny black haired student replied blandly.

The bulky adult glared. "I don't care if you're dying from boredom; there's no talking here and I'm not going to be lenient just because you're some star athlete and his friend!"

Zoro sat up shocked. "He's not my-!"

"But we're making a club!" Luffy interrupted.

"Wait until after detention to do that!"

The young student looked hurt. "But we have to decide on it no-!"

Zoro grabbed his new supposed friend by the collar and quickly ran out the door. They stood out in the hall for a few seconds before the bell finally rang. "Geez! You idiot! If you had just kept your mouth shut for a minute we wouldn't have been in any more trouble!" He shouted before stomping off.

"Don't forget our club!" Luffy called after him.

* * *

><p><em>(Author note: Zoro is now an athlete because it's kind of frowned apon to carry swords around in a school. Also, I bet you can probably guess who the captain of the soccer team is...)<em>


	3. A Villain Appears

Navigating the halls of Gold Rodger High actually wasn't as hard as it looked... at least for the most part.

A thin orange haired girl walked past a fuming athletically built green hair guy going the other direction, before pausing for a moment. "Zoro! You do know our next class is in the opposite direction, right?"

"Yeah, of course I do!" He tried not to add that it was mostly because she kept on reminding him.

"I would've thought a top athlete would know their way around, especially by now."

He could feel a headache coming, then again it would be just his luck to have to deal with that idiotic new student and then bump into this girl. "Would you just shut up?" He huffed and added, "I am so glad we only have one class together."

"One class? I'm glad I only have this year left. I don't think I could spend the rest of my life giving directions to idiots like you," she stated before stomping ahead.

Zoro sighed. "You're not the only one..."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere in the school, the tall black haired kid from earlier was busy getting himself lost.<p>

He pointed at a poster on the wall. "I've seen that before..." his hand moved to a window next to it. "...No, wait... That's different. Then where's my classroom?"

Luffy started off running down the hall till he spotted something. "There! Classroom!"

The door was shut, but it definitely looked close enough. He pulled open to the sight of a class that was most defiantly not his next one.

The teacher, who sounded like they were in the middle of some lecture, immediately stopped and glared at him. "Excuse me, but who the hell are you?"

"Oh, sorry. I was looking for my class," he explained, before spotting a green haired figure slowly trying to slump down in one of the chairs. "Oh, hi Zoro!"

The teacher gave another glare, this time directed at the athlete in his class. "Do you know this student, Zoro?"

Zoro tried to answer, but Luffy got to it first, "We're making a club together!"

"WE ARE NOT!" he shouted back.

There was a sigh as a female student stood up. "Geez, Zoro, the least you could do is humor the kid," she stated as she walked over to the door. "Hi, I'm-"

"Going to join our club!" He smiled enthusiastically. "Zoro, how'd you find her?"

"I wouldn't be in anything with this girl!" the moss-topped buff shouted in reply.

"Oh, you think you're the only one!" she snapped. "I've got better things to do then spend my time with directionally challenged idiots!"

Luffy stood there silently for a few seconds before asking, "So... Are you joining or not?"

The girl took a deep breath. "Listen, I'm sure you're putting together a great club and all, but I can't be a part of it, okay?" Then she handed Luffy a marked up piece of paper. "What I can do is give you this map of the school and directions to where you were going."

"...Oh..." he fished out the class schedule and glanced at it. "Well, it says I have Language Arts with Shanks!"

The controlling young woman looked over at it. "That says you have class with Mr. S," she tried to explain.

"Yeah... Shanks!" he stated again.

"Who is this kid?" she mumbled before pointing to a potion of the map. "You're in the complete wrong section of the building; all Junior classes are closer to the east part of the school, but at this point you'll be lucky if you make it in time for the next bell"

"Great... that's my favorite class..."

"Are you done, yet?" the teacher asked. "After all, there is still a very important class supposed to be going on here as well!"

The girl flushed. "...Ah... Right, sorry Mr. B.."

Luffy suddenly fully examined the teacher. "You look familiar, somehow..."

"Well, you did just flashily disturb my classroo-"

"No, that's not it..." The skinny black haired teen was deep in thought. "You remind me of this clown I saw..."

"WHAT!"

He snapped his fingers. "Buggy!"

The bell rang singling the end of the weirdness that had been that class period.

"See ya, Buggy!" Luffy called as he set out down the hall.


	4. Everything's a Lie

As far as Luffy could tell, he had finally made it back to the usual area for Junior classes, but he still didn't exactly know where he was going.

"That girl from before would know exactly where to go..." His stomach grumbled loudly. "Man, why does lunch have to be so far away..."

He continued down the hall just a little longer before just randomly opening a door.

"I'M NOT SKIPPING GYM!" a voice shouted out from the small closet inside. That is till the teenage guy inside noticed it was just another person his age outside the door. "...I mean... Of course I'm not skipping gym... Because I don't have gym right now, obviously..."

There was silence between them, not counting the slight nervous laughter.

"Hi," the weird black haired teen greeted. "I'm Luffy!"

That seemed to calm the other down a bit. "...Er... It's nice to meet you, Luffy. You can call me Captain Usopp!"

He looked confused. "...Are you the soccer captain?"

Usopp looked nervous again. "...ah... Luffy, how long have you been at this school?"

He counted on his fingers for a bit. "Less than two weeks."

"That would explain it..."

"Explain what?" Luffy worried sightly.

"Oh nothing," the teen went on. "It's just a good thing you bumped into me when you did, because nobody knows this school quite like I do."

"Then you have to join my club!"

"Wa- What?"

"Join my club! It'll be great!"

Usopp cleared his throat. "...Well, I'm honoured you would think of me as first member mater-"

"Actually, I already have Zoro and this Senior girl who's amazing at directions..."

The young Junior freaked out. "Then why are you asking me?"

"Becuase you said you knew about the school," he restated. "Plus, it'll be fun!"

"I do know so-" He shook his head. "I'm sorry, but I really have somewhere else to be right now..."

"You mean the closet?" Luffy asked motioning to the small room the teen had just come from.

"NO!" Usopp took a sharp breath. "Look, maybe I'll see you around sometime again, okay?" he explained before dashing off down the hall.

"Kay! Don't forget the club!"

* * *

><p>The tanned long nose Junior snuck almost expertly through the school. He was now in the specialised classrooms, which were usually only open to the students in a specifically designed program.<p>

He stopped at one of the doors, almost sure it was the right one... not that he had her schedule completely memorised or anything.

The teen took a few deep breaths to try and get up some courage to open the door... And then somebody shouted at him.

"Usopp! What are you doing here?"

"...ah... Hi, Kaya..." he answered nervously. "I was just... on a walk..."

The pale thin girl sighed. "You really need to stop doing this."

"... Yeah..." He smiled, even though that probably wasn't meant to be a positive. "So, how are you? It seems like we rarely see each other anymore."

"I know," she replied slightly downcast. "But I have to finish this program; you know how important it is to me."

"Of course!" he agreed. "I would never say anything against that! I just feel like we should see each other more, like we used to..."

She laughed. "You just need someone to test out your stories on, don't you?"

"Hey, I'll have you know the Language arts teacher said I have a natural talent!" he defended, but it was more for show than anything.

Before any more of their mid-class hallway convene could continue, another figure was headed down the same way straight for them almost threatening to end their moment... Till it started talking, that is.

"Why does this school have to be so confusing!"

"Wait...Luffy?" Usopp directed, though he was almost sure he was right.

It was, in fact, the same young back haired teen, just as he had thought. "Hi Usopp! I think I'm lost, again..."

"Well yeah, these are specialized classrooms; only students with a designed program from one of the teachers in this section are even allowed in here."

"You mean you're in a special program?" Luffy asked.

"...uh... Not as such, actually..."

The teen looked slightly angry at this. "Then why are you here?"

The young girl standing nearby finally waved at the newcomer. "Hi... ah... Luffy, right? My name's Kaya." She smiled for a moment. "How do you know Usopp? I didn't think he had any other friends..."

Luffy quickly snatched the reply first. "We're in a club together!"

"Really? Which one?"

"The one I just made today!" he admitted happily.

"Wait, you just made it?" Usopp inquired, suddenly wondering if the other two supposed members even knew they were in a club yet.

"I hope you understand that a club is hard work," Kaya intervened, "You have to find members, a place for them to meet, know what every meeting will be about, and have food ready for when the meetings start."

"Wait, that's right!" Luffy shouted suddenly.

There was silence for a few seconds before Usopp asked, "What?"

"We have to find our cook!" He took off down the hall once again.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY OUR COOK?"


	5. The Right Chef?

(_Author note: Part of this chapter was actually written by my little sis [kari910 on here; you can probably tell. If you can't it's the gym section_] _Also, I cramed a lot of plot points in this chapter, so it's really long... and feels like it rambles a bit..._

_Hope you still enjoy it... [now to go collapse in a heap and contiune when I can think straight again]_)

* * *

><p>He tired out a lot faster going down the hallway this time, but it was pretty much only because he was hungry.<p>

"Lunch has to be soon," Luffy mumbled, more stumbling down the hall than walking. "I wish I knew where the stupid cafeteria was..."

His now slow pace and constant rumbling stomach was hampering the search, though he had forgotten just what he'd been running down this way for in the first place now. The teen's mind was completely focused on food, which was also effecting his sense of smell, either that or someone was cooking something amazingly delicious in one of the nearby classrooms. Luffy immediately followed it, anyway.

The classroom in question looked like a kitchen, and one that was used recently because there were tons of different kinds of food sitting out. The teen ran forward to try to eat one of the many dishes, except that he was grabbed by the collar before he could.

"Hey," the person holding him stated. "You don't look like a culinary student so I'm going to have to ask you to leave, because that's all we let in here."

Luffy struggled. "Food..."

The person sighed. "Did you even listen to a word I said?"

"...Need meat..."

"Who the hell is this kid?"

"Sanji!" another voice yelled. "Get over here, ya crap kid!"

"Alright! I'm coming!"

Luffy suddenly found himself being dragged away from the spread of amazing food and deeper into the classroom kitchen.

"What do you want?" Sanji, a tall blond haired young adult guy, asked still keeping a strong grip on the black haired young teen.

"Who's this?" The asker was a tall blond haired chief with a long braided mustache.

"I don't know... probably some freshman who got lost on the way to the cafeteria."

"That can't be it; the freshman class ate hours ago."

Luffy tried one more time to get out of the stronghold grip. "FOOD!"

"I'm not doubting it," Sanji replied. "but he's the strangest freshman I've ever seen..."

The chef scoffed. "Well at least give him something; I don't want some noisy kid distracting ya just because he forgot to eat."

"Yeah, yeah..." Once again, Luffy was being dragged, but this time it was back towards the food.

They stopped directly in front of a counter and Luffy was handed a full hot plate. "There, freshly made today, and I should know." Sanji leaned against what looked like an industrial sized fridge.

* * *

><p>The green haired teen stood looking up at the records board counting his records like he did every day. He held every record except two, the record for most football goals scored which was held by the idiot captain of the soccer team, and the 100 fencing wins record.<p>

Not having the football goal record didn't bother him as much as the 100 fencing wins. The main reason was because he was the best fencing student in the entire school, so he'd always win 99 matches, but then as rules dictated he faced the gym teacher. Of course it never helped that the gym teacher was "Hawk-Eyes" Mihawk, the man whom had set the record in the first place.

After doing this he went straight to his training. As he lifted his weights he surveyed the five other students in the room. "Six... the class seems relatively big today."

Not far away, a girl was readying herself to run the 40 yard dash. The boy holding the stopwatch called "Go!" and she was off. Zoro watched out of the corner of his eye as she sailed past the 40 yard mark.

"What's my time?" she asked looking at the stopwatch. "What? Still only 4.4 seconds?" She put her hands behind her neck, "Geez, I thought I'd gotten faster with all the weight training."

Zoro went back to focusing on his weights. Of course it didn't escape his notice when she walked over to him. "Hey." He said.

"Hey," She replied. The girl looked around the gym, "This is one of the biggest classes I've seen in three years." She picked up some weights.

"Yeah."

"Better then the usual three though, right Z?"

He set down the weight he'd been using and picked up a heaver one, "Leanah you talk like _he's_ an actual student."

"It's not my fault," Leanah said glancing around, "He _is_ the teacher, you know. So I count _him_ as a person in gym class."

Zoro just grunted in response.

"Hey," she continued, "I know you're still sore about the fencing record, but you can't seriously expect things to just line into place with one or two more days of practice. Besides, you know as well as I do that the only person whom actually rivaled Hawk-Eyes was Mr. S."

Zoro turned to the bleachers. There on the top row in his usual spot sitting with his hands folded elegantly over his crossed legs was 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk. Any who so much as glanced at him could tell you that he lived up to his name because his eyes were a color of gold and looked just like that of a hawk's. On this day he seemed to be dressed more informal then usual sporting a white shirt with a semi-ruffled neck line and his usual pair of white pants though his signature hat and long coat were folded neatly next to where he was sitting.

One of the more eery things about Hawk-Eyes was that no matter where you were in the gym you could _feel_ him starring at you. Another reason why kids tended to skip gym all together was the eery green glow of the two candles that were always burning that seemed to add to the effect.

"I will beat him eventually." Zoro said turning back to the weight set.

"Yeah sure, but do you mind telling about that crazy Junior I've been hearing so much about?" Leanah asked.

* * *

><p>Luffy was once again being held by the collar thanks to the culinary student in front of him. "YOU IDIOT! That food was for all the specialty class students! Do you know how long it took me to cook all that?"<p>

Luffy just grinned. "It tasted good..."

"GET OUT!" he yelled tossing the young teen out of the kitchen styled classroom.

Unfortunately, as he flew into the hall he hit an unsuspecting passerby.

"OW! Hey!" yelled the skinny orange haired girl before she looked at who it was. "Luffy? What are you doing here?"

He stood up. "Oh, it's you, again... I think I got lost..."

She scoffed. "You think? You pretty much are lost if you got down here on your way back to the Junior classes."

"No, I did find my way back! It's just that after tha-"

"Hey!" the culinary student shouted from his classroom as he tramped out to the hall. "I thought I told you to-" He stopped when he laid eyes on the girl there.

"Ah... Luffy, what did yo-"

"Oh, my sweet vision of lovelyness! Have you come to ease my pain?"

The girl, after some momentary shock had worn off, leaned in closer to Luffy. "Who is this?" she hissed.

"I don't know, but he's an awesome cook!"

Somehow, the student had heard her. "I just so happen to be the top student in the culinary program and the captain of the soccer team, but you, my dear, can call me Sanji!"

She let out a nervous laugh. "That's nice, but if you'll excuse me I'm on my way to the cafeteria right now..."

Luffy latched on to her arm and quickly whispered, "Oh! Take me with you!"

"You don't have to go that far! Let me make you something special right here my dear...sweet..." He suddenly lost steam. "...ah... What's your name?"

She sighed. "Nami, but don't expect an-"

"Nami!" With that she knew she was going to regret ever telling him. "Oh Nami, just give me a moment and I'll make you the best meal you've ever had!"

She backed away a bit. "Seriously, you really don't have t-"

"Hey! How come she's getting free food!" Luffy shouted.

"I told you to get out of here!" Sanji snapped back, then he turned to Nami again. "I hope this creep isn't bothering you."

"Who, Luffy? He's only a minor annoyance; I've dealt with much worse."

Luffy grinned. "We're in a club together!"

"No we're n-"

"A club? I'd join every club in this school if it meant I could be with you!" Sanji declared.

"That's really-"

"I'd sai-"

"SHUT UP!" Nami shouted, causing a somewhat awkward silence to follow (minus some weird squeal-like sounds coming from Sanji).

A long nosed teen ran up to them right then. "...Oh... Here you are..."

"Hi Usopp!" Luffy greeted once again.

Nami glanced between the two. "Wh... Who?

"I found a meeting place for our club!" Usopp stated after finally catching his breath.

"Really? That's great!" Luffy replied enthusiasticly.

"Yeah... great..." Nami followed with much less enthusiasm.

"Kaya's going to let us use her house!"


	6. First Club Meeting

(_Author's note: sorry for taking so long... If it's any consolation I have a whole lot more than this written... not that I'm going to put it all up this instant, but it's written._

_Also, I don't like this chapter for some reason... I guess I'll figure out the reason, later..._)

* * *

><p>"I officially call the first meeting of this club to order! In fact, from henceforth all of you should refer to me as Capta-"<p>

"Hey! I'm the captain!" Luffy interrupted.

Usopp deflated. "I don't know; 'Captain Luffy' just doesn't have the right ring to it..." He sighed before adding, "And anyway, in what universe would you be a captain?"

"I could so be a captain!"

"I kind of have to agree with him," the young culinary student stated as he took a draw from a freshly lit cigarette. "You haven't really done any leading yet..."

The moss-haired athlete sitting next to him was disgusted by this. "You smoke?"

"It calms the nerves."

"It also kills you."

Sanji shrugged. "Possibly." He let out a huge breath in the young man's face.

Zoro glared at him and quickly shifted into a better fighting position.

"Guys!" the only girl quickly intervened. "How about before we kill each other," She glared at Luffy. "Somebody tells us why we're here?"

The young teen scratched his head in slight confusion. "...um..."

"YOU DON'T KNOW?"

"...I think..." he began unsteadily looking at some undefined point in the distance. "It has something to do with treasure..."

"Oh, that's a great reason to start a club," Nami deadpanned.

"I'm not sure... The dream was a little blurry on that..."

Zoro could feel a migraine coming on. "That again?"

"He told you about this?" Nami shouted.

"It was detention and I thought he was crazy!" he defended. "I definitely didn't think I'd actually be sitting here..."

"So we were all just forced to join a club made by possibly the most insane student in school?" she summarized and then added, "No offense, Luffy."

"I didn't really feel forced," Sanji replied.

Nami turned to him. "Will you just shut up!"

"You're so adorable when you're angry!"

Zoro sighed. "I really don't understand this idiot..."

The blond haired young adult suddenly snapped back to reality. "What did you just call me?"

"I'll call you whatever I want, ya love sick moron!"

"Guys!" Nami interrupted before it could turn any more into a bloodbath. "Please can we at least try to get along while we figure this all out?"

"Anything for you, Nami!" Sanji quickly answered happily.

Zoro groaned, but he didn't say anything against it.

"Really, the first official order of business is does anyone here even know anything about how running a club even works?"

"We're not actually an official club," Sanji answered coolly.

Almost everyone else shared a glance. "What do you mean?" Nami inquired.

"All official clubs though the school need at least one teacher supervising their activities. Until we have one, the school'll do everything in its power to try and shut us down."

"How do you know this?" she asked.

"I hear things."

"Great, so since Luffy basically shouted to everyone in school that he was making this club it's only a matter of time before we get shut down." She glared once again at the cause of all this. "I'm starting to wonder if you even thought this through..."

Luffy had an extremely wide grin. "This is gonna be fun!"

The young woman sighed... and then her eyes landed on the nearby clock. "Oh geez! Sorry, but I have to go."

Sanji stood up as well. "I should go, too. I'll get hell if I miss soccer practice."

Zoro just leaned back. "So I guess that's the meeting, then." he let out a laugh. "...interesting little club, actually..."

* * *

><p>Their first meeting was about the only productive one they had, but that was mainly because for some reason Nami didn't show up to any meeting after that and she was pretty much the only productive person there.<p>

"If Nami doesn't show up again I'm leaving," Sanji stated dryly.

"Hey, nothing's keeping you here, idiot cook," Zoro replied.

He snapped again. "What did you call me?"

"...Repeating it would only prove my point."

Sanji was on his feet. "You wanna fight, moss top?"

"I could so take yo-"

"HEY!" Usopp intervened. "Don't you guys think we should be more worried about where Nami could be? I mean it is a little weird she hasn't shown up since she basically ran the meeting..." He turned to the last person in the room and quickly hissed, "Luffy, help me out here!"

"Yeah, I haven't even seen her in school, either," their skinny black haired leader answered.

"You idiot! You don't have any classes with her!" Zoro mumbled.

"Well, you're at least in the Senior section," Sanji pointed out. "I know it's a big school, but you'd see her around occasionally, right?"

The green haired athlete finally had some form of worry. "... Actually, now that you mention it..."

"You mean my dear sweet Nami's gone missing!"

"Will you not talk like that!" Zoro yelled back, a second away from hitting him.

* * *

><p>Their small group reconvened the next day just after the start of school.<p>

"My teacher's gonna kill me for this," the blond haired culinary student stated.

"This was your idea, lover boy," Zoro reminded him.

"We're not really going to do this, are we?" the currently nervous young teen asked. "I mean how do you expect us to search the whole school when there's only thre-" He stopped and quickly glanced around. "Wait, where's Luffy?"

A sudden voice calling out "Doggy!" quickly answered that question.

"Geez! Can't that idiot stay put?"

The three of them ran to where their supposed leader's voice came from, finding Luffy standing in front of a huge dog.

"Hi guys!" Luffy greeted. "I didn't know this school had a dog..."

"I-it doesn't," Usopp answered.

"The thing's probably a stray," Sanji explained as he walked up to it. Then he hunched down to about it's level and said, "Hey, what're you doing here? You hungry?"

Suddenly, he kicked it without any warning whatsoever.

"What'd you do that for?" Usopp shouted.

"The thing tried to bite me; it's probably rabid," Sanji justified.


	7. The Move to Discovery

(_Author's Note: apparently I completely skipped this chapter while putting stuff up the first time... Sorry about that, it kinda ruins about the majority of the plot I was trying to develop with it missing and I hope that now it's back the story'll make more sense again. Hopefully I'll never do that again) _

* * *

><p>The small group tramped on, not that they were covering much ground.<p>

"Wouldn't this go faster if we split up?" Zoro questioned.

"N-no, bad things always happen in smaller groups," Usopp tried to justify. "A-anyway a bigger group just means more eyes to help find what we're looking for, right?"

"You're just scared," Sanji replied. "But, seriously, if we did split up somebody would have to keep an eye on the idiot." He motioned to Luffy.

"Right..." Zoro glanced over at the black haired teen as well, who seemed to be pleasantly minding his own business, not that his business was helping them achieve their current goal at all. "I'm not taking him."

"Hey! You're not leaving him with me!" Sanji shouted back.

Luffy's stomach let out a loud growl. "Sanji! I'm hungry!"

"I'M NOT FEEDING YOU, EITHER!"

* * *

><p>Sanji continued on, currently silently cursing to himself. Thankfully, the idiot wasn't doing much harm, but he was still damn annoying.<p>

"Can't we stop, yet?" Luffy asked.

The young chef tried to restrain his anger. "We've barely even moved!"

"But I'm hungry! Can't we at least have lunch?"

"It's barely even 10!" Sanji reminded. "Didn't you have any breakfast?"

"... All I had was a piece of toast..."

"...oh..."

"...and some cereal and an apple," he added happily.

Sanji found himself failing at repressing the urge to choke his fellow student.

* * *

><p>The other small group was going at a bit of a faster pace, but it mostly helped that they didn't have anything to slow them down.<p>

"...ah.. Hey, Zoro?"

"Keep quiet back back there, would ya?"

Usopp was more than glad to oblige, but he was only going to point out that they were about to loop back around again. Still, maybe the Senior had a reason for going around in so many convoluted circles... though it'd be nice if he'd share it.

"Wait..." They paused for a moment. "I think we've been here before..."

"Ya think?"

"What?" The athlete looked about ready to beat him up.

"Nothing!" the other teen shouted nervously. "Just... maybe I should lead for a bit..."

"Hey! I'm doing a great jo-" Zoro suddenly listened in around a nearby corner.

"What is-" He was hushed, so he tried listening as well.

There were snatches of a conversation, and whoever they were they were headed that way.

"...Somebody's bound to notice; I'm surprised they haven't already!" a familiar voice stated.

The weak nerve-racked teen impulsively hit the much stronger athlete on the arm. "H-hey! That sounded like-"

"Nami," Zoro agreed simply glaring at Usopp.

"I don't know what you mean," another voice replied smugly.

"I've only been missing from my classes for weeks, now," Nami concluded. "I'm surprised nobody's worried."

"You put too little faith in our sway over the school," the other stated. "I'm sure most just think you're on vacation somewhere."

"And what if somebody spots me still around the school?"

"Even if it did happen, the person wouldn't be around long enough to tell anyone else," the person answered coldly. "You know that."

"...Ri-right," Nami replied nervously.

The two sounded like they were just about to round the corner. Suddenly Usopp grabbed Zorro and ran to the nearest door, which thankfully was an unlocked classroom.

"What are you-?"

"That's the captain of the swim team!" Usopp stated.

Zoro just leaned against a nearby empty desk. "Yeah... So?"

"Supposedly the swim team is actually this tough gang nobody's been able to beat!"

That just got a smirk. "Sounds interesting."


	8. The Plot Unfolds

The young chef had a cigarette in his mouth even though he was already in enough trouble with his current standings. It was all because of the supposed "captain" of their club, who had at least finally shut up about food (after Sanji managed to kick him in the head, which seemed to cause another argument and his current headache). It wasn't lit, anyway...yet.

They continued on in silence, not counting Luffy's grumblings to himself...which were mainly variations of him calling Sanji stupid.

"HEY!" a shout came as Usopp and Zoro ran up to them. "We found Nami!"

"Really?" Sanji asked happily.

"She's with the swim team!" the younger teen parted.

The blond haired chef was hurt. "How can you say that!"

"Shut it, moron," Zoro replied. "We just heard her going down the hall with their captain. It won't do us any good jumping to conclusions."

"So then those are the people who kidnapped Nami?" Sanji inquired, missing the second point completely. "They're going to pay!"

"It didn't sound like she was-" Usopp started to say, but was interrupted by a sudden grab at his collar.

"I know my sweet Nami's been kidnapped and I'm going to make sure we get her back safe and sound, got it?"

There was a groan from the nearby athlete.

"You got a problem, moss head?"

"Yeah, idiot," Zoro retorted. "You didn't listen to a word I said."

Amazingly, Luffy spoke up right at that moment. "If we know where Nami is... then why aren't we going to ask her why she's gone?"

The other three shared a glance. Usopp was the first to reply, "Because the swim team's a netourious gang!"

Sanji scoffed. "That's just a rumor."

"Their captain sure made it sound real," the green haired athlete responded.

"He wasn't threa-"

"NAMI'S FINE, OKAY?" Zoro shouted close to punching the senses out of the annoying lover boy.

"No she's not!" Sanji defended. "She needs my help; I can feel it!"

Zoro groaned. "I'll make you feel something, moron," he mumbled.

"So let's just go find her, already," Luffy stated bored from the argument. "She'd tell us whether she needs help or not, right?"

"Not to contradict your point or anything, but our group's only been together for a few weeks," Usopp replied. "Plus Nami's been with us the least amount of time from that. It's not like we've been together long enough to have that strong of a friendship, yet."

The black haired teen puffed up for a second. "I don't care! Nami's my friend even if she doesn't know it, and I'm gonna go help her 'cause that's what friends do!" he shouted before stomping off down the hall.

He was grabbed by the collar. "The pool's the other direction, idiot," Sanji stated coolly.

"...oh... Thanks, Sanji!"

The outside of the pool doors really didn't look all that out of the ordinary or particularly suspicious at all for that matter. Though that didn't explain why the black haired Junior seemed to find it so interesting.

"They have an indoor pool!"

"Why do we have to keep following this guy?" the green haired athlete mumbled.

The long nose teen was already shaky. "Alright, so we've seen the pool and Nami's obviously not here, so..."

A hand shot out and caught him before he ran off. "There are figures inside," the tall blond cook shared.

"Maybe one of those knows where Nami is!" Luffy guessed pushing open the doors.

Sanji charged in after him. "Nami! Your darling prince is here for y-!"

He was cut off by Zoro grabbing him. "Could you be any louder? I thought we were trying to sneak in here!"

"Who are these people?" a different voice asked; the captain of the swim team was standing right in front of them.

"I-I don't know..." the orange haired girl nearby answered.

"Strange, they seem to know you."

"Nami! We're here to rescue you!" the blond haired culinary student shouted.

She glared at the small group.

"Rescue?" The almost creepy swim team shared a laugh. "Nami's not in any danger; she's only helping with a project that only she can do. Truthfully, it'll take up all her time, so don't expect to see her arou-"

"No!"

The captain was taken aback. "What?"

"I don't believe you!" Luffy shouted. "Nami's my friend, and she's in my club! There's no way she'd waste her time with a jerk like you!"

A blanket of awkward silence fell over the area.

"Friend? She doesn't have any friends, and even if she did it wouldn't be with a small fry like you," the swimmer scoffed.

The lanky black haired junior suddenly looked extremely serious. "Are you in our club or not?"

"Well obv-"

"I'm asking Nami!" he interrupted almost ready to beat up the guy.

Nami tried to stop shaking but it wasn't really working; the young junior standing there didn't seem at all the same as the almost mindless carefree one who had forced them into a club. "...Luffy... I..."

His hand curled into a fist as Luffy stated, "Guys, we're helping Nami!"


	9. The Fight Starts

(_Author's note: As I look at this chapter, for what ever reason I keep thinking it should be longer but I really don't want to combine the next chapter to it even though it'd probably help a bit more with the flow of things..._

_Meh, I'm not gonna worry about it now. I just hope you enjoy)_

* * *

><p>Luffy's last statement caused the small group with him to prepare for a full on fight... at least all but one.<p>

The long nosed teen was busy hyperventilating. "...Only going against the worst gang in the city... We're gonna die!"

The swim team captain let out a laugh. "Do you know who we are?"

"I don't care; I'm getting my friend back!"

The various team members looked surprised, but their captain quickly countered, "Oh, so you think you're tough. In that case... Mohmoo! Sic um!"

The small group was at a loss. "...Moh...moo?"

A giant guard dog wearing fake plastic devil horns bounded towards the four teens.

"Hey look! It's that dog from before!" Luffy grinned.

Sanji practiced a small kick. "Well, that's a let down..."

Zoro smiled. "Yeah... I was almost expecting a real fight."

The dog suddenly stopped at the sight of the tall blond haired soccer player and the sadistic looking green haired athlete. It let out a yelp before running in sheer terror.

The swimmers were thoroughly shocked. "Who are these people?"

"Just take them down already!"

The team morale was low now, but they prepared to attack, anyway.

"If that's the way it's going to be," Luffy started to say as he got into some kind of fighting position. "Then Gum Gum Pistol!"

Everything seemed to freeze for a second... Then somebody had Luffy by the collar.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE?" Sanji yelled as he shook the black haired teen.

"...Ah... stretch?"

"You IDIOT! We're trying to save Nami and you pick now to practice stretching?"

"Leave him," Zoro stated. "We've got fighting to do."

The culinary student finally let go of an extremely dizzy Luffy. "I was hoping we'd get some action."

The two jumped into the fray, somehow managing to take out people left and right with their punches and kicks.

* * *

><p>Luffy went to sulk in the corner Usopp was currently hiding in. "Man, I wanna help, too!"<p>

"Why would you want to do that? They're going to kill us!"

"Dream me would be able to do this..." he continued. "And he'd probably be able to figure out a way... Wait! That's it!"

Usopp was worried for his fellow student. "Ah... Luffy? Are-"

"I don't need to be rubber!" he shouted before running back into the fight.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?"


	10. A Discovered Discord

The captain grinned sadisticly. Sure, their two people looked like they were winning now, but there was no way they could beat all the team. Then that young black haired teen was running at him; he almost laughed. "What? Are you go-"

Luffy slammed his fist into the guy's face; it hurt a lot more than he thought it would.

The guy also recovered faster, too. "You little-!"

"Crap..." Luffy immediately started to run. Unfortunately it wasn't fast enough.

"I'm gonna kill you, punk!" the swimmer shouted before throwing him into the nearby pool.

Everything froze... and this time not in a good way.

"Crap!" Sanji shouted. "The idiot can't swim!"

Zoro sighed. "Of course..."

In under a second the other team had both teens surrounded. "Goin' somewhere?"

Zoro got back into a fighting position. "You go get Luffy, I'll hold 'em off!"

"Got it," the blond haired soccer player agreed and quickly took off as soon as Zoro had cleared a space.

"Luffy, I swear," Sanji mumbled as he got ready to jump in. "If you die I going to kill you!"

* * *

><p>"So who wants to go first?" the demonic looking athlete asked more than prepared to take on all of them.<p>

The swimmers froze. "This guy's the toughest athlete in school! What kind of club is this kid running?"

"Just take him down!" their captain shouted impatiently.

They rushed all at once.

* * *

><p>"Yeah! Show 'em, Zoro!" Usopp cheered from the far corner he was hiding in.<p>

"Hey you!" a much closer than expected voice called out.

The nervous teen turned to see a very tough looking member of the swim team standing there. "...W-wh-who? M-me?"

"Yeah! You're with these guys, aren't you?"

"Nope! Never seen them before in my life!"

The swimmer wasn't buying it. "Then how come you walked in with them?"

Usopp cringed at being caught. "Well, you got me!" He quickly set to work thinking of something else to try. "...ah... I'm actually the captain of the club! You can call m-"

"Captain, huh?" The team member smirked. "Then that brat'll stop if I get you first!"

"Ah crap!" He ran as fast as he could.

* * *

><p>Apparently, everyone had forgotten about the soccer captain currently pulling his idiot club mate out of the water, or that's what it seemed like. At least till Sanji found himself face to face with an underwater swimmer in-between him and the actual club captain.<p>

The soccer player frowned; not only was Luffy almost out of time, but he wasn't sure he could last very long under here, either. Especially against a swimmer.

The guy seemed to realize it, too, since he smiled in a way that only aggravated the situation even more. So much so that Sanji suddenly kicked him... In the stomach.

* * *

><p>The teen smiled at his handy work. "Ha! I told you not to mess with me!"<p>

"Wash tha a slingshot?"

Usopp crossed his arms. "So what if it was?"

The athlete glared at him. "Wah are you, 9?"

"Says the guy with a POLE in his mouth!" he retorted. "Seriously, that's disgusting!"

"Wah? They cean tem!"

"Not so they can be used like that!"

"Will you two stop it!" Nami shouted at them from her spot at the far end of of the pool.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" they both shouted.

* * *

><p>(<em>Author's Note: So, you can probably tell what I meant when combining it with the last one might help with flow better, but for some reason I just don't feel like doing that. <em>

_Also, I probably shouldn't have kept the fighting, but I can't imagine One Piece without it. So basically there will be fight scenes, just not as many and probably with A LOT more consequences since they are in high school and all._)


	11. An Unusual End

(_Author's note: Sorry about the very abrupt end here. I'll make sure to continue later..._

_Really I will. I'm just gonna go sleep first...) _

Sanji finally pulled the idiot back out of the water. They were both soaking wet and the soccer player decided he wasn't ever going to do that again, even if this guy was his "friend".

Luffy, on the other hand, was still out cold from almost drowning, yet he somehow still seemed blissfully unaware... Especially of the fact that Sanji was about to kick him back into the pool if he didn't wake up soon.

Right before being launched once again into the pool, the black haired teen finally returned to consciousness. "...What happened?"

"You fell in the pool, you idiot!" the blond haired cook answered. "You could have told us you can't swim!"

"Oh, right... I forgot about that..."

Sanji gritted his teeth trying hard to keep his tense nerves under control; he was already in enough trouble as it was without adding whatever else this idiot junior wanted.

A shout stopped the two from continuing any sort of conversation. "Come on! Just stop these punks already!" It was the captain of the swim team, and he looked ready to kill somebody.

"I'm going to end this now!"

"Luffy!" Sanji shouted after the young junior.

* * *

><p>Everything slowed down in an instant as if waiting for a certain moment, though with the small club of almost seemingly unorganized members currently winning, it was hard to tell exactly what that moment could be... At least till yet another shout filled the air.<p>

"Hey jerk!"

The swim captain glanced up just in time to see the black haired junior punch him in the face... Maybe not so much as "see," but he definitely felt it.

"That's for Nami!" Luffy shouted before following with a second hit. "And that's for throwing me in the pool!"

An obvious teacher chose right then to walk in. "What's going on here?"

Thankfully, all of the fighting had died down... except for the Junior currently punching the lights out of the swim team captain.

The teacher quickly separated the two of them (...well... more held up the swim captain, but that's somewhat beyond the point) before stating, "Now, I have no idea what's going on here, but both of you should know that there's no fighting on campus, got it?"

The swim team captain looked downcast, or at least as as downcast as he could with a busted up face.

Luffy just glared which caused the captain to wince, but the teacher gripped both of them.

"I think both of you need to have a talk with the principal," the teacher suggested, readjusting their grip. "NOW!"

The captain paled. "N-no, th-that-"

The black haired junior interrupted, "Okay! Let's go!"


	12. Meeting the School's Principal

(_Author's Note: Sorry for taking so long with this... I've actually had it done and was just procrastinating putting it up. Anyway, hope you still like it, and I try harder to get these up as I'm done [or whatever the case may be])_

* * *

><p>The lanky black haired Junior excitedly waited in the outer office as the staff stared and whispered between themselves as secretively as possible, not that it mattered. Luffy probably didn't even notice at all that they were gossiping mainly about him because he was focused entirely on meeting the principal, even after the teacher had to drag the swim team captain all the way.<p>

He never met a principal before; maybe it'd be friendly.

The secretary lead out a now shocked and spirit-broken looking swim team captain before turning to the other young teen. "Luffy, the principal will s-"

He jumped up with a sudden enthusiastic shout before charging into the office.

* * *

><p>The kid was giving him a headache; there was no other way to put it. Sure, he had dealt with rebel-rousers and upstarts before but none of them were ever so blatantly idiotic.<p>

In fact, the the young teen currently in front of him was getting on his nerves so much that he nearly had one of the cigars usually hidden away in his desk almost to his mouth... till the vice principal quickly shouted, "Principal Smoker! You're still on school grounds!"

It dropped to the desk, instead, but he quickly glared at the Junior as if the momentary lapse in judgement was his fault. (because it kind of was)

"Let's go over this again, shall we?"

The student grinned. "Okay!"

The ache started up again; it was really starting to look better to just deal with this quickly and hope he'd never have to see this kid again. "By the reports here, you've been coming in late, missing almost every class, interrupting other classes, and now you attack the swim team..."

"It wasn't just me," the teen replied slightly confused.

"Really?" Now they were finally getting somewhere.

"Yeah! My club did it!"

He slumped with a sigh. "And which club would that be?"

The black haired young adult srcached his head for a moment. "I don't know... I haven't really thought of a name, yet..."

Smoker's hand rapped around the cigar on his desk. "All right then, since I at least know you hit the swim team captain, I'm going to have to suspend you for that. Other than that, I don't want your little 'club' causing any more trouble so as of this moment it had better officially disband, or I will come after you, got it?"

The teen just grinned again. "Kay!"

* * *

><p>The small group dishearteningly gathered after school, though none of them knew what had happened to Luffy after his call to the principal.<p>

Somehow with all of this, Sanji still managed to waltz out of the nearby kitchen with a plate in hand. "Nami! I thought this might cheer you up!"

"Hey! How come you only made her food?" Usopp demanded.

"Oi! Back off, long nose!" he shouted. "My sweet Nami's depressed!"

"We're all depressed, you idiot," Zoro convened. "I seriously doubt food will help."

"What would you know, yo-"

"Guys!" Nami intervened. "This isn't the ti-"

Their tall lanky black haired leader finally walked in. "Hey, everyone..."

"Luffy!"

"What does 'disband' mean?"


	13. Random Lunchtime Meeting

He stood surveying the room, all eyes on him. He still wasn't used to coming all the way here, but now it was the only way.

It had gone silent the moment he walked in with only the occasional murmur and maybe some slight squeals stopping it from going completely; unfortunately he was still finding it hard to think clearly considering there certainly were a lot more girls than he imagined.

"Sanji, what's for lunch?" a now annoyingly familiar voice asked from beside him.

He quickly turned. "Luffy! You're supposed to still be on supention!"

"It's boring!"

He almost groaned, but thankfully his mind was now clear enough to notice their table. "Nami!" he shouted after silently berating himself for forgetting the rest of the female populace. "I made you lunch!"

The orange haired girl sitting there almost seemed to flinch. "...Oh... ah... You REALLY didn't have to," she nervously protested trying her best to tune out the sudden increase of whispers. She hefted a plain looking sack before contuing. "And anyway, I usually pack my own lunch..."

Despite this, the young blond haired chef still placed his freshly made meal in front of the young lady before joining the table. "I just made it in class toda-"

He was interrupted, "Would you shut up? Some of us actually like eating in peace."

Sanji glared at the guy already sitting there. "Nobody asked you, ya crappy athlete."

Zoro bolted up. "Care to repeat that, dart brow?"

"GUYS! Could you please just try to get along?" the lone girl shouted, once again feeling like the only voice of reason.

One of them was about to make a reply before he spotted the black haired Junior scarfing down something very familiar. "HEY! That was for Nami!"

Luffy grinned in between a huge mouthful. "Ish good!"

The green haired athlete quickly glanced along the table. "I thought we disbanded..."

"I didn't know the idiot followed me, okay?" Sanji retorted.

Zoro sighed. "That doesn't explain why Usopp's here."

The rest of them finally glanced at the other Junior currently sitting at their table. "Wha.. I'm not here! What are you talking about? I must have just walked over here by mistake!" the teen stated erratically.

"Yeah... and then sat down and started eating," Sanji added.

Nami moaned. "We're in a cafeteria packed with students; anyone of whom could go tell the principal we're still acting as a club!"

"I seriously doubt eating lunch would count as a club activity," Zoro pointed out. "Right, 'Captain'?"

"Right!" Luffy answered pumping a fist in the air.

"DON'T MAKE A JOKE OUT OF IT!"

"Well if we are going to keep doing this, I'd like to hear more about the dream that started it," Sanji stated. "I bet I met a lot of beautiful ladies!"

"That's your dream, perv," Zoro countered.

"Mind your on buis-"

"HEY! Why don't you both shut up!" Nami yelled before turning to their strange leader. "Luffy, I think we'd all like an explanation on your dream, now."

His expression went blank for a moment. "...Um... Well, we were all pirates, and we were looking for awesome treasure..." Luffy suddenly brightened in an instant. "Oh! And a straw hat!"

This got confused looks all around. "What?"

He grinned. "I had this great straw hat! ... Man, I wish I had it in real life, too..."

"Somehow, I seriously doubt that's an important detail," Zoro concluded.

"Okay, so basically we're Luffy's pirate crew?" Nami queried.

"Well, there's also a reindeer, a-"

"A reindeer?" Usopp interrupted. "How can a reindeer join a pirate crew?"

"For that matter, I doubt you're going to find one wandering the halls of a high school," Nami added. "But you're really sure it was us?"

His grin was back. "Yep! Swordsman, navigator, sharp-shooter, and cook." He pointed to each of them in turn.


	14. Passing Between Classes

It was an entirely new environment, which was probably why she felt so lost. Every corner was starting to look like the last one, and the weight of everything in her arms was throwing off her balance making her feel like she was about to collapse.

This had to be what Hell felt like.

Fortunately, she spotted another student headed down the same way, though he almost looked just as lost.

"Excuse me," she tried, "Could you tell me where the Sophomore history class is?"

"Sorry," the green haired young man replied as he glanced around. "I'm not even sure where this is..."

She sighed. "So you're just as lost, then..."

"WHA! I am not lost! I just..."

Another voice interrupted, "Oh! Hey, Zoro! You lost, again?"

"Oh please not now," the athlete begged, already feeling the onset of a headache.

Unfortunately that didn't keep the infectious smile and black haired menace from coming up beside him. "I think I have gym, right now... That's a fun class, right?"

Zoro tried to keep from glaring at the moron, especially for suggesting that probably the most skipped class in the whole school was fun. "How do you not know it's what you have?"

"Oh... I... Ah... kinda forgot my schedule..."

There was a slight giggle and the two glanced over at the young girl standing there.

"Oh, sorry," the Sophomore student apologized. "It's just that I've never quite seen antics like that, before..."

Another grin and a laugh. "That's okay! By the way, I'm Luffy."

"...Um... That's nice. My name's Vivi, I'm an exchange student."

Luffy seemed mystified by something for a moment before adding, "Hey! You wanna join our club?"

She blinked a few times. "... A... club?"

Though before the Sophomore could actually answer, Zoro had grabbed the black haired Junior by the collar. "Just give us a moment..."


	15. Even More Confusion

(Author's_ note: I'm really not doing a good job with this... anyway, another short chapter [finally...] Though I'll try to have more up now that I'm on break._)

* * *

><p>"I thought you said the next member was a reindeer! That's definitely not any kind of deer!"<p>

The blond haired soccer player, who wasn't the actual directed target of the current argument sighed in reply anyway. "You're right... She's absolutely perfect..." He almost floated over to the new young girl.

"Well there goes that moron," the green haired athlete stated.

Nami's attention quickly snapped back to what it had originally been focused on. "You can't just invite anyone to join anymore, especially since we're technically not even supposed to be a club anymore! I mean, what were you thinking?"

The club's captain looked deep in thought. "I don't know... She just seemed... familiar, somehow..."

She almost groaned. "I don't think I can take this..."

The new girl walked up to their small group then... with an extremely lovestruck Sanji trailing behind. "... Um... It was really nice of you guys asking me to join your club and all, but I really can't be a part of any extracurricular activities right now..."

The young chief only snapped partly back into reality. "My poor Vivi!"

"That's okay," Nami quickly replied adding a slight glare at Luffy as well. "We weren't really looking for new members right now, anyway."

"... Oh..." Vivi glanced between the two, then added, "Well, I'm sorry to have bot-"

"Now I remember!" Luffy sudden shouted interrupting her apology.

The rest almost groaned. "Oh, not now..."

He pointed at Vivi. "We're supposed to help you!"

"Help me?"

"Yep; we're gonna help save your country!"

This got an extremely shocked look. "You're what?"


	16. Sudden Sickness

(_Author Note: okay, so another relatively short chapter. Still, happy holidays to you all and unfortunately I might not be able to update again until much after Christmas because my computer's messing up again and going to be taken in before classes start up.)_

* * *

><p>Nami trudged through the halls wondering how she had gotten herself dragged into this childish game. It was one thing to claim that the club was based on a dream, but having to save a country in high school? The kid was mental!<p>

She might have walked out on them right then, if it weren't for the fact that she was pretty much the only level minded person in their group... except for maybe Zoro and even he was incompetent (at least at finding his way, even though he'd been here for four years already). Though, it was nice to have another girl in their group, even if it was unofficially.

The orange haired senior sneezed, then quickly froze. She had never gotten sick, as far as she could remember, and usually Nami would have passed off something like that to other reasons... Except...

Except for the sudden fuzziness that set in over her usual dead-set concentration. She shook it off, anyway, and continued on to class.

* * *

><p>"Nami! You look horrible!" Vivi stated, somehow sitting with their strange group at lunch even after her protests before.<p>

Sanji was up and at his fellow (female) senior's side in an instant. "Oh my poor Nami!"

"Guys, I'm fin-" She nearly collapsed, though thankfully the fit soccer player caught her. She glared at him.

"Man, it can't it worse than this," Usopp chipped in. "All the nurses in this school are freaky."

"I wouldn't say that; there's an entire nursing section in the specialized classrooms," Sanji replied with a far off look.

The long nose junior straightened. "Oh right! That's where Kaya is."

The other athlete scoffed at this. "Long nose has a girlfriend?"

"I have a name, and she's not my girlfriend!"

"So then we're off to the specialized classes!" Luffy shouted pumping his fist into the air.

Everyone, with the exception of the newest sophomore girl, glared at their captain.

"We don't all have to go, you idiot," Zoro stated. "Especially since class is gonna start soon."

"Yeah, and could you not shout all the time?" Sanji added. "Unless you want the whole school to know what we're up to..."

"...Maybe..." the junior answered slightly confused.

The aspiring chef sighed. "I'll take Nami, since I have to get back to class, anyway."

"And I'm coming, too!" Luffy cheered.


	17. Reindeer?

_(I'm back writing again; should probably quickly apologize for just leaving this hanging for so long [then again I have stories much worse off than this one...] but I think I know where to take it now. Be prepared for more action coming up soon_

_Also, fixed a minor spelling mistake in the title [... I really should have noticed that...])_

* * *

><p>He never had snuck quietly through these halls before, especially while supporting a beautiful girl in need of medical attention. (but really how often does a situation like that actually come along?)<p>

Or at least it was quiet till the other person had finally caught up again. "Sanji! Can't we just stop fo-"

"No!" he shouted back before finally calming back down again. "And what are you doing here, anyway? Don't you have classes to get to?"

"Well yeah, but this is way more exciting!" the strange junior smiled.

A sigh came as he tried not to roll his eyes. "Just keep it down, would ya?" the senior demanded with a glare back.

"Okay!" Luffy excitedly whispered back, somehow almost equally as loud.

* * *

><p>Sanji finally made his way deeper through the specialized class halls in a fallen unnatural quiet... Till it hit him that there was no way it could be this quiet. The young culinary student froze. "... Crap..."<p>

"Reindeer!" the now sadly familiar voice shouted from slightly further away.

He groaned, carefully turning to make sure the beautiful already unwell woman was at least comfortable somehow. That was when the junior rushed by.

"Reind-" The lanky black haired teen quickly stopped to glance around. "... Hey... Where'd it go?"

Sanji tried not to slump. "I thought I told you to keep it down!"

"But I saw a reindeer!"

Once again the urge to horribly maim his fellow student was rather hard to ignore... "There aren't any reindeer at this school!" the blond haired senior shouted back instead.

Luffy somehow managed to fall silent for once, as if actually trying to let this sink in; which in turn let the whole hall return to peace. That is until a very soft sound like a whine caused both to glance over.

All either really saw was a brown furry looking head with antlers. Still, the black haired junior launched himself towards it almost immediately.

"Reindeer!"

The thing just as quickly sped off with what sounded like a shout of, "IMNOTAREINDEER!"

Sanji just stood there, suddenly feeling like the world had just completely shattered somehow.


	18. A Young Doctor

The orange haired senior, apart from being to sick to move, was laying on the cold hallway floor as Sanji more lamented over her... not that she could really understand at this point.

"Oh my poor Nami... I'm sorry; I didn't mean to fail you, but... That stupid junior drove me crazy!"

Something that sounded close to a soft small scream caused the blond haired student to glance up and catch sight of the strange creature again.

"... Aw crap... It's real..."

"Please don't hurt me!" the thing shouted as it tried to crouch against the wall.

Sanji let out a nervous laugh. "... And it can talk, too... Great..." He shifted before stating, "I'm not gonna hurt ya, kay?"

Whatever the creature was, whether actually a reindeer or some other weird thing, it definitely seemed to be crying... if not very muffled sounding.

Real or not, the senior moved closer, only out of pity. That was when he noticed it was only a costume, or what looked like one. "... ah..." Sanji shook off the sudden shock for a moment to ask, "Can I... help you with something?"

"Just leave me alone!" the short costumed figure shouted back as it started inching away along the wall.

"Hey, Wait!" the soccer player called out after it, not that it really took much to catch back up. As soon as he did, he grabbed the reindeer costume's head, which caused the person to freak out and try to run. That just made the head pop off faster.

Underneath said head was actually a very young looking brown haired student who blinked a few times before latching onto Sanji's leg. "Oh, THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHAN KYOU!"

The culinary student slumped for a moment before rather reluctantly replying, "... You're welcome..."

The younger student was already off, seemingly examining the female senior still laying there. "... This is bad... A very high fever, and she's broken out in a chill... Probably some kind of flu..."

Sanji leaned back against a nearby wall for a moment. "... Wait... You're in the nursing program?"

The short kid nearly jumped, then slightly turned as he nervously rubbed the back of his head as he seemed to blush a bit. "W-well actually I'm in the doctor program, but that doesn't really matter right now..."

This got a questionable look from the culinary student as he replied, "That one's supposed to be harder to get into..."

"A-anyway," the kid continued, "I'm Tony; it's really nice to meet you!"


	19. A Reconvening Moment

(_Well, this took a lot longer than it should have; also, the supicous teachers should sound slightly familar __[considering the discriptions I would hope it wouldn't be that hard to guess at all] _

_Anyway, hope you enjoy, and the next parts should be done slightly faster [I have them a bit more planed out, now]_)

* * *

><p>"Aww... Tony, you're so adorable!" Vivi cooed over the young student.<p>

The brown haired med student blushed as he nevously shifted with a happy grin. "Shut up! Don't think you make me happy just by saying something like that, jerk!"

The whole group had reconvened back at Kaya's house later in the week, though Nami was laying out on a couch mainly becuase Sanji seemed to be overprotective for whatever reason... That and she was still partly recovering.

"What's this kid doing here?" Zoro inquired with a hardend glance to Tony.

Sanji leaned back as he took a draw from his freashy lit cigarette. "He was in a reindeer costume."

"So... wait..." The athlete shifted for a better look. "You don't think he's the ne-"

He was interrupted by a sudden shout of, "REINDEER!" as the black haired junior ran out to glomp the newcomer.

"I think that answers that," the culinary student sighed.

"Can't you guys keep it down?!" Nami shouted from the couch, a hand against her forehead as if trying to keep a headache at bay.

Zoro let out a grunt as Sanji shouted, "Anything for you!"

It was then that the young sophomore girl snapped to a more serious attention. "... ah... Guys, it's been really nice hanging out with you, but there is something that I really haven't told you," Vivi stated, clearly having debated on the wording before hand.

Many of the students froze at those words. Luffy merely sat down and blinked a few times ready to listen for once.

The young woman sighed and continued, "You see, I actually came to this school because my father's company is currently in trouble and I'd heard one of the people causing it had a job as a teacher in the sophmore section..."

"Your... father's company?" Sanji inqired.

She nearly blushed. "Y-yes; my father is the CEO of the Alabasta Travel Agency."

There were shared schocked looks around... Well... almost...

"... um... What's the Alabasta Travel Agency?" Luffy asked. He'd been mostly nodding along till this point.

"How can you not know, idiot?!" Nami shouted almost fully sitting up on the couch.

"I-I don't really know, either..." Tony ventured.

"It's a fairly famous agency," Vivi explained. "We offer tons of different trips to many different exotic and beautiful locations."

"Vivi! Nami!" Sanji almost instantly called out. "I'd love to take you t-"

Zoro just as quickly interrupted him, "Shut up, moron!"

Before the two could escalate it into a fight, the so-called leader of their little gang brought his fist down much like banging a gavel. "So that's it then! We need to save Vivi's company!"

The other junior let out something that sounded very much like a high pitch scream. "You're kidding right?!" Usopp instantly inqired. "I mean, we're only in high school, Luffy! There's no way we ca-"

"Don't worry so much," Luffy interrupted with a wide grin. "It'll be easy!"

The rest of the club members were still focused more on Vivi who really didn't look quite as sure.

"Hey, you said one of the people behind this is a teacher at our school," Sanji pointed out before he took a draw from his cigarette.

Vivi snapped back to attention. "Y-yeah, unfortunately I still haven't figured out which one." She sighed and seemed to curl into herself slightly. "I mean, I've narrowed it down a bit in the few weeks I've been here, but I'm really not sur-"

"Well, we can at least help you with that," Nami interjected, finally getting up. "I mean, it'll probably be a lot easier for you if you have some outside help thinking over it."

For a moment it looked as if she'd agree, but then a shiver went through Vivi's spine. "... N-no... I couldn't force y-"

"We're gonna help you," Luffy stated, once again much more serious than his usually carefree self. "So stop giving excuses and let's finish this!"

He then got punched in the head. "You idiot! We don't even know what we're getting into yet!" Nami shouted.

"Why'd you punch me?!" he demanded rubbing the spot on his head.

"Still, I have to agree with Luffy," the culinary student stated coolly, stepping closer to the sophomore. "It doesn't do anything to push us away, we only want to help."

Zoro scoffed. "... Speak for yourself..."

"Hey, shut it, moron!" Sanji shouted back before turning back. "My poor Vivi needs our help!"

"Do you even hear yourself?"

"All of you just SHUT UP!" Nami shouted nearly collapsing.

Tony ran over panicking. "You're putting too much stress on yourself!"

The senior took a deep breath. "I'm okay; we just really need to help Vivi right now."

* * *

><p>They took a slight break for a bit, mainly due to Tony (and in some very roundabout part Sanji) insisting that Nami needed more rest since the stress was probably what caused the problems to her immune system in the first place. Their further delay was only because the culinary student had then trounced off to the kitchen declaring that, though against his fellow senior's wishes, he was going to make Nami a cup of the best tea ever and an amazing snack to make her feel better.<p>

Apparently this process was extremely hampered by the fact that their black haired "leader" had merely heard the word snack and shot off for the kitchen as well.

"I told you **_STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN_**!" Sanji shouted as he tossed the annoying junior back into the main room.

"I just want something to eat," Luffy grumbled.

Nami let out a sigh before smiling at the only other female student there. "So, you said you narrowed the list of possible teachers down?"

"... Well... I was kind of thinking the music teacher," Vivi suggested, then less sure added, "... maybe..."

The green haired athlete raised an eyebrow. "What, that old guy?"

The other senior let out a shiver. "He is kinda... creepy..."

"Yeah, and he's also old," Zoro stated crossing his arms. "You can't seriously accuse some old geezer of trying to take down a company he's probably never even heard of."

"Geez, Zoro, that was just her first suggestion." Nami shifted slightly on the couch. "I mean she does have other susp-"

He interrupted, "Yeah, that's right. Who're some of the other teachers you were thinking of?"

Vivi seemed to freeze for a moment before shifting nervously under the steady gaze from her peers. "... Well... There was also the auto-body teacher..."

The room fell into an eire silence. "Yeah, that guy's definitely suspicious," the athlete mumbled.

"He's also the tech teacher, right?" Sanji inquired finally walking back in, a tray carefully balanced on one hand. "I've seen him around in the specialty classrooms; supposedly he's the leader of some gang."

"Seriously?!" Usopp freaked. "He didn't seem that bad!"

The culinary student glanced over as he set the tray down. "So you've met him before, long nose?"

The junior huffed. "I have a name, and I didn't meet him... exactly..."

"But you have seen him before," Zoro stated. "That should be helpful."

Their guest finally calmed down. "... So... Does that mean h-"

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions," Nami interjected. "but he's definitely a suspect."

"Anyone else on that 'list' of yours?" Zoro asked leaning back slightly.

"The only other person is the history teacher."

Nami sat up again. "Which history teacher?"

"... oh... I think she started a little bit before I came here," Vivi admitted.

"Which would mean none of us know what she looks like, probably," Zoro mused. "Not to mention the timing..."

Sanji took a moment to glance down at the tray, which was now empty, though by the black haired junior sitting happily beside it he could easily guess what happened. "You bastard! That was for Nami!"


	20. Into the Fire

They once again gathered during the senior lunch, which seemed to be turning into their club's second meeting place. Not that it really should have considering that the principal easily could find out that they were still meeting at any moment, especially with so many other students around. Still, they needed one last chance to go over the plan, and this was the only time they had.

Sanji almost seemed to dance over to the table, their newly acquired med student trailing closely behind. "Vivi! Nami! I made you both an excellent dessert in class today!"

Nami goaned as she slid down in her seat. "Why can't these guys just keep quiet? I mean, it's surprising we haven't been caught yet..."

There was a sudden coughing fit from Usopp as he pointed down the cafeteria. "... I-it's the principal!"

Sure enough, Principal Smoker was slowly making his way through the tables clearly looking for something in particular... or some people...

The whole table froze till a voice called out, "Hey, Principal Smoker!" The speaker thankfully distracting the probing search.

Unfortunately, Luffy suddenly jumped up. "He-!"

His fellow junior quickly tried to shove him under the table. "You idiot! We're not supposed to be here!"!

The damage had already been done; the principal glared at the table in question as he started over to it. A panic set in the other club members.

"Crap..." Sanji slumped in his seat. "Coach'd kill me if I got kicked out."

Nami gripped the table till her knucles turned white. "Why'd this have to happen now?"

"Would you guys just relax?" Zoro shifted and sighed before taking another bite. "We all pretty much knew this was bound to happen eventually..."

Vivi and Tony glanced at the rest nervously, Tony more so. "What's the problem?" the sophmore girl asked, hoping the worry hadn't crept in.

"We were told to disband as a club about a few weeks ago," Nami explained.

"You what!?" Tony sqeaked, now as equally shocked as the others.

Princpal Smoker was almost on them now... and that was when the voice shouted again.

"Oh god! Are those people fighting out there?!"

He turned, sudents already gathering in front of the hallway opening probably in order to catch a glimse of said fighting. Needless to say, the principal was off.

The collective table let out a sigh as Usopp and Luffy crawled back out to the open. "Thank goodness he's gone..."

"... aw... I thought I saw my brother," Luffy moaned slumping onto the table.

Everyone else gave him a quizical look for a moment, at least till somebody approched behind the said junior.

"I'm sorry... Who did you think you saw?" the mysterious person asked.

Luffy glanced up. "Ace!"

The young man there was definitely older with equally dark hair. He shook his head with a sigh before mumbling, "Still quite the troublemaker, I see." Then he glanced over the rest of the table. "Oh, you must be Luffy's friends." He bowed slightly. "Let me just apologize for anything he might have done, then."

A shocked silence fell over the table till Nami finally spoke up, "... O-oh... No, you don't have to do that..."

"Oh believe me, I know how much of a hand full my little brother can be," he replied.

As if on some cue, Luffy let out a satisfied burp and leaned back, somehow getting hold of a few plates of food in the few minutes he'd been sitting down. "That was good..."

"HEY! How many times do I have to tell you get your own food!?" the culinary student shouted.

"... He ate my lunch, too," Tony sniffled.

Ace laughed. "Now that's the Luffy I know!"

"... um... So, Ace was it?" Nami didn't really wait for an answer. "Why don't you join us?"

"No that's okay; I wouldn't want to impose."

Most of them glanced between the polite new comer and their leader who was currently in a fight with their green haired athlete due to another stolen lunch.

"Are these two really brothers?"

"They seem so... different," Vivi observed.

"Well, it could be possible that one of them was adopted," Usopp suggested offhandedly.

Luffy grinned at his brother. "Hey, Ace! Come on and sit down, already!"

"I'm sorry, Luffy," he apologized, a slight frown appearing across his face. "I'm probably going to have to leave soon; I've got to get to class in a bit..."

"Class?" Zoro shifted to get a better glare at the man. "Lunch just started a few minutes ago, though."

"Oh, yeah... about that." Ace shifted. "You see, I'm actually in the college section taking classes to be a counselor, but I heard Luffy had transferred and thought I should stop by to check in and say hi sometime."

"At senior lunch?" Sanji inqured, slightly suspicious.

"Well... Yeah. It's a pretty well known fact that a new club now meets durring then, and I couldn't help but think only Luffy could have put that together."

Nami slumped almost trying to hide under the table. "... A well known fact..."

The black haired junior latched onto his brother's arm. "At least let me introduce ya to everybody!" Luffy turned and started pointing to each in turn. "The green haired angry guy there is Zoro; then the awesome direction giver Nami. The long nose guy over there is Usopp. And then there's the amazing curly eyebrow cook Sanji. Oh, and the reindeer guy over there is Tony."

"I'm not a reindeer!"

Ace sighed. "Oh, so that's what this is about..."

They all stared at the man. "What?"

He blinked. "You mean he hasn't told you about those dreams, yet? I swear, he's been having them for yeeears; something about pirates and having to find this treasure-"

"You mean you know about it too!?" Nami demanded.

"Well, actually I've only heard small parts of it a long time ago." Ace almost laughed as he added, "To tell you the truth, I've probably forgotten most of it."

"So then you're no help at all," she relented.

Tony blinked a bit. "Wait... What?"

"Oh, that's right." Sanji shifted over. "You weren't there for that, were you? You see, basically we're Luffy's pirate crew... which I guess would make you the doctor." He sighed and added slightly louder, "Though I don't see why we would need a swordsman."

"Hey, why don't you keep your mouth shut, idiot?" Zoro replied. "It wouldn't have been your decision, anyway."

"Guys, stop it!" Nami shouted. "We shouldn't be fighting about some fake pirate crew!"

"Hey! Our pirate crew isn't fake!" Luffy exploded, his hand curling into a fist. "You're all right here, and we're going to help Vivi!"

The whole cafeteria seemed to fall into an awed silence as everyone focused on the strange junior.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Vivi nervously stated, apparently signaling the rest of the people that it was okay to talk again. She reached into her bag bringing out two objects. "I thought we might need these to keep in touch."

"... Wait... Those are..."

"Den Den Mushi brand phones," the sophomore continued. "We may not necessarily need them in school, but if we get split up later on we can still keep in contact."

Nami quickly snatched one up. "That's a great idea, Vivi!"

Zoro glanced at the other phone. "So I take it you'll keep that one?"

"Well... I don't have to," Vivi answered. "Whoever needs it can take it."

Sanji snatched it with a slight squee. "Vivi! That's so sweet of you!"

Their green haired athlete let out a sigh. "At least this means if we do split up you and Nami can't be in the same group..."

The culinary student's elated mood quickly dropped. "What?!"

"Sounds like you guys are up to a bunch of fun," Ace leaned on the back of his brother's chair for a moment. "Kinda wish I could stay a bit longer and hear it all out."

Luffy glanced up. "Aw!"

"Sorry... Like I said, I have to get to class." He turned and started to walk away, then raised a hand. "Till next time, little brother!"

"Bye Ace!" the junior shouted back.

Zoro sighed. "Well so much for going over the plan again..."

"Hey! We've still got time," Usopp pointed out.

"Says the guy skipping class to be here," Sanji added.

He let out a nervous laugh. "It's not like I'm missing an important class..."

"It's not like there's a lot to go over, anyway," Nami broke in. "I mean, all we're doing is going to the two teachers we narrowed down for Vivi to see which one fits her profile more."

"Yeah, but we can't directly question them," the blond haired senior stated. "Let's face it, we start openly questioning the culprit about the Alabasta Travel Agency and they'll immediately try to throw us on the wrong track."

"And how exactly would you know this?" Zoro inquired shifting yet again.

A strange sort of grin appeared across Sanji's face. "Chef shares stuff, sometimes." He then straightened. "But serously, we need to be smart and tread carefully."

"Guess that means Luffy can't help then," the long nose junior teased.

There was a slight moment before the words finally sunk in. "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!"


	21. On to Interrogation

(_AN: I was going to wait till tomorrow to put this up, but... eh... _

_I have some very interesting ideas of how this is going to go... It's gonna be a lot of fun.)_

* * *

><p>Their plan was really set in motion after school, since that was the only time that really made any sense to approach the suspicious teachers.<p>

Sanji let out a sigh trying hard not to glare at the two idiots he had the misfortune of being stuck with. "Damn it, why couldn't I have gone with Vivi and Nami?"

Usopp shrugged; he was currently leading the way to the tech shop room (not that he necessarily been there before or anything, just that he knew where it happened to be) "Well, you did grab the other phone..."

"I didn't know we'd use them to determine groups!" he shouted back. "I should be there to protect Vivi and Nami, not..." The senior clutched a fist before taking a breath. "Let's just get this over with quickly so I can get to practice."

Their third was trying rather unsuccessfully to hide behind the others' legs. "T-this teacher's not actually bad... Is he?"

The long nose junior froze for a moment as he glanced to the cowering freshman, then he smiled. "Hey, you don't have to worry." He pointed to himself as he stated, "You've got the brave Captain Usopp here!"

Tony instantly brightened up. "Really?"

"Yeah... You see, I bet in the dream Luffy had to beg me to join because he heard just how great my sniper skills were, and I might even have said yes even though I had a crew of my own to look after." He suddenly snapped a finger out in front to add more tension. "But what he hadn't expected was for my home village to be attacked by a different band of pirates right when we were all there!"

The med student let out a gasp.

"Oh, come on! We shouldn't be theorizing about that stupid dream," Sanji interrupted, now taking the lead. "Besides, knowing you, you'd be cowering in fear at the sight of any pirate."

Usopp huffed. "You're just saying that because Nami told us to," he pointed out, then added, "Besides, why would I cower from pirates if I am one?"

"Yeah!" Tony added enthusiastically.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, somewhere closer to the sophomore section of the school the other junior trudged behind everyone. He let out a sigh. "This is sooo boring!"<p>

Their athlete nearly groaned. "Funny... I seem to remember the last time we were sneaking around school you nearly got kicked out..."

"...Yeah..." Luffy instantly grinned. "That was fun!"

Nami quickly intervened, though Zoro was already giving an extremely harsh death glare. "Look Luffy, you're here because we all figured you'd do less damage in a history classroom than you would in the tech shop," she explained.

"I bet it'd have been cooler, though," he mumbled finally picking up the pace.

The green haired athlete let out a sigh as he crossed his arms. "What's with this guy? It's like looking after a kid..."

"You think he's the only one?" Nami demanded with a glare.

The sophomore girl finally tried to speak up, "... ah... Guys? Don't you think we should be focusing more on getting this done?"

Nami and Zoro glanced to her, but Luffy suddenly blasted past.

"Alright! Let's go!" the junior yelled.

"Hey!" Nami shouted after him. "You don't even know where we're going!"

* * *

><p>"This should be it..." The long nose junior was shaking slightly even though he'd been talking tough just a moment ago.<p>

Sanji stepped towards the open sheet metal door. "Well, it definitely looks right..."

The med student stayed latched to Usopp's leg. "Do we have to go in there?"

Usopp let out an equally nervous sounding laugh. "I-it's really not that bad..."

"Plus you're here!" the freshman stated smiling.

"Y-yeah..."

"You two comin' or not?" the culinary student shouted back before going in.

They both froze. "Hey, wait!"

The room wasn't all that scary inside, though there were odd bits of metal scattered about and various projects probably done by students. The three glanced around for a moment before Sanji spoke up again.

"Hey, anyone here?"

Usopp nearly hit the senior's arm. "Idiot! Now they know we're here!"

The culinary student raised an eyebrow, but before he could reply a voice from much deeper in the classroom spoke up.

"... Eh? ... Who's there?"

Tony and Usopp almost instantly panicked as they dashed about the classroom to find a hiding spot. "Oh god, we're gonna get caught!"

Sanji sighed. "Would you two calm down?"

Then again it was somewhat easy to see what they were panicking about, since the teacher standing there had for whatever reason dyed his hair a rather electric shade of blue and was wearing an open hawaiian shirt, though the real reason that caused it was the fact that he for some reason looked inhumanly muscular. He shifted the pair of safety googles off for a better look at the intruders in the room. "... Students?"

A hand went through the culinary student's blond hair as he tried to compose himself. "We're sorry to bother you, but we were wondering if we could ask you some questions, Mist-"

The teacher held out a hand as he let out something that sounded like a scoff. "Please, call me Franky."

* * *

><p>"This is the history classroom," Vivi stated standing outside the door.<p>

"Well, at least we got here," Nami replied before glaring at the menace she currently had by the collar. "Finally."

The black hair junior struggled as he mumbled variation of the word stupid. That just got him hit, which caused him to glare back at the senior in question. "Ow! ... What'd did I do?!"

"You know exactly what you did, so _SHUT UP_!" she shouted back angrily.

Everyone slowly backed away as the senior continued to fume... At least till a voice from the classroom spoke up.

"Is everything okay out here?"

The tall, black haired woman standing in the doorway had to be the history teacher in question. She gave a curious glance to each of the students standing there before the junior let out another shout.

"So you're the one messing with Vivi's company!"

The rest of the group froze. Nami let out a nervous laugh as she grabbed Luffy's arm "... ah... Could you excuse us for a moment?"

* * *

><p>She led the crazy student around the nearby corner before yet again bashing him on the head. "Weren't you listening at all during lunch, you moron?!"<p>

Luffy mildly blinked back as he rubbed the spot on his head. "What do ya mean?"

"You can't just go around accusing people!"

"But she's the one who did it in my dream!" he defended crossing his arms.

The senior sighed. "You just won't let that go, will you?"

"Just trust me; I know what I'm doing," Luffy stated firmly.

"... That's what I'm afraid of..."

"Well, you two seem lively," the teacher from before stated, idly leaning against the wall.

Nami nearly jumped. "Please tell me you didn't hear all of that?"

The woman gave a slight nod, then smiled. "I found it quite interesting."

The senior girl slumped. "... Great..."


	22. A Reveal

(_AN: I'm really sorry... I just keep forgetting to put this up. I've had this written for I don't even know how long now... Anyway, now the story can continue on again now [which is good, because we're getting into some fun stuff coming up] Hope you enjoy [even though it's been like forever...])_

* * *

><p>They had gathered in the classroom as the history teacher let out a kind sounding laugh. "You must be that junior everyone's been going on about."<p>

"I'm Luffy," he instantly confirmed.

Nami sighed. "Look, I'm really sorry about before. Sometimes he can b-"

"I know why you're all down here," the woman interrupted shifting to lean back a bit against her desk.

The students froze yet again, at least three of them sharing a very awkward glance before Vivi spoke up, "... ah... Really?"

"This is about the Alabasta Travel Agency, isn't it?" She smiled slightly. "Well, I suppose I should just tell you everything I know, then."

"... Wait..." The female senior crossed her arms with a suspicious look. "That seemed a bit too easy..."

"Yeah, there's something weird about this," Zoro added.

The teacher shrugged. "It's bound to come out eventually, anyway; I might as well just get it out now."

"Definitely suspicious," the athlete concluded crossing his arms as well.

"I trust her!" Luffy stated quickly.

"You're an idiot!" the two seniors shouted back.

The history teacher smiled. "I understand; why trust somebody possibly working for the other side?"

"... um... That's kind of exactly what we were thinking, actually," Vivi admitted, followed by a glare from the two seniors.

"Maybe we should just call this a bust and hope curly brow and long nose do better," Zoro huffed.

"It's alright," the teacher added calmly. "Just hear me out. You see, the whole operation is being headed by a man only referred to as Crocodile."

"SO IT IS YOU!" the black haired junior shouted as everyone around shared a confused look.

The history teacher smiled. "Well, it seems one of you already knew." She glanced to the young junior. "Luffy, wasn't it?"

"Yep!" he answered happily. "And you're Robin!"

Nami quickly grabbed him. "You idiot! you can't ju-"

The black haired woman let out a laugh. "And I was thinking we hadn't met before," she interrupted with a smile.

"Nope!" he replied. "It was from this dr-ermph!"

The orange haired senior covered his mouth with a pointed glare before letting out a nervous laugh and glancing back over. "Oh, you really don't want to hear about that..."


	23. Reconvening Afterwards

_(AN: I really just shouldn't even apologize anymore... I mean, most of the people who started reading this probably don't even care and the people who just find it through the updates won't even understand why I'm doing it on almost every chapter. On the plus side, since so many big plot points are coming up, I do pretty much have a good idea on where this is going now, so I should be updating more [hopefully...]_

_Hope you enjoy)_

* * *

><p>They were all gathered in Kaya's house, many of them in various states of exhaustion. All except for, of course, their club's overly energetic leader who was silently laughing to himself as he rocked in his seat on the couch, if only because Zoro and Sanji had already made it painfully clear for him not to get up.<p>

"Geez! That was a complete waste of time," Sanji muttered as he walked back in for the umpteenth time from the kitchen to collapse on the nearest chair. Whatever he was making the delicious smell that was wafting in only added to Luffy's franticness.

"For you maybe," Zoro snapped back as he stretched before crossing his arms and leaning back with a sigh. "We, on the other hand, actually managed to get the job done."

Nami instantly bristled as she straightened in her seat. "You actually think that got us anywhere? She could've easily been lying!"

This caused their probably insane leader to finally jump out of his seat. "HEY! Robin wasn't lying!"

"And how do you know? Have you actually met her before?"

"Well... I... ah..." Luffy deflated as he settled slowly back down on the couch.

Nami huffed as she turned away. "See what I mean? Why are we even here anymore?"

The room fell into a mostly awkward silence... at least till the oven's buzzer in the kitchen went off. Sanji let out a deep sigh. "I'd better go check that..." He got up and tried to move to the kitchen as swiftly as possible.

It fell quiet again after he left, minus Tony whispering up to Usopp, "Who's Robin?" to which the other junior just shrugged.

Finally, Vivi spoke up, "Look... y-you've all been so helpful through this, and I really don't know how to thank you-"

Luffy blinked. "You don't have to thank us."

"Luffy!" Nami hissed from across the room.

"Yeah, he's right," Usopp stated standing up. "You don't have to thank us, Vivi, you're our friend."

Sanji waltzed out of the kitchen then balancing a tray with two delicate looking pasties siting carefully on fine china plates. "Sorry it took so long, ladies!"

"Hey! Why do you keep just making the girls food?" Luffy demanded with a strong huff.

"Buzz off," Sanji retorted with a harsh glare. "You already ate over half the pantry in there!"

Nami was up in a flash. "He what?!"

Usopp mildly waved it off as he sat down and leaned back. "It's okay; Kaya's parents are some rich business owners… or something like that, anyway. They're rarely here and, really, from what Kaya told me they wouldn't mind in the least if she tore it up a bit." He flashed an awkward smile. "They'd really just take it as her finally being normal."

"Oh, I see…" Zoro yawned, stretching up from the seat he had flopped down in. "So then long-nose has a thing for rich girls, then?"

"I already said she's not my girlfriend!"

"… ah… Guys?" Vivi inquired softly as she shifted nervously in her seat.

Sanji let out a sigh as he put the tray down on the coffee table, then picked up the plates to personally hand them to the two women. "Seriously, could ya just keep it down?" he muttered before pulling out a cigarette and heading back to his seat near the kitchen.

"Could you please not smoke in here?" Usopp begged. "I mean, we are guests, after all."

After letting out a breath, Sanji shot a confused look. "I don't hear anyone else complaining…"

"Why don't ya just go outside, moron?" Zoro finally sat up straight as he tried clearing his eyes. "We don't need you ruining all our lungs…"

"Nobody asked you, moss top!"

"Guys!" Nami interrupted, "Could you stop fighting for a moment?" She huffed and tried to angle away from seeing them, which only caused her to notice something else. "… Hey, Vivi… Is something wrong?"

The sophomore flashed a weak smile that only quickly deteriorated into a frown. "W-well, it's just that… You've all been so helpful, but… I-I…" She fell silent for a moment, then reached forward to place her plate on the coffee table. "I should really go back alone-"

"We can't let you do that!" Luffy interrupted as he shot up from his seat.

"Speak for yourself…" Nami muttered dejectedly.

"Yeah, really," Usopp agreed with a nervous laugh.

The junior put a hand in his hair as he let out a deep sigh. "We already promised; we're gonna help you get through this no matter what." He slowly looked up, connecting with Vivi's gaze as his arm moved back to his side. "And we're not gonna break that!"

It instantly fell silent as everyone fixed on the club's leader with shock and awe… at least till a soft sounding laugh hit the air.

"Well then, I'm glad I followed you," a somewhat familiar voice stated.

Everyone looked to see the history teacher comfortably seated in a chair just slightly back in a corner.

"When did she get here?!" Usopp demanded.

"Oh what, her?" Zoro asked, boredly. "She's been there for hours…" He yawned and stretched out then somewhat sank to the floor. "I just figured one a you guys saw her as well…"

Usopp groaned. "Some help you are, then…"

Sanji was at the (female) teacher's side in an instant. "Oh beautiful maiden from afar! Please forgive my club mates' rudeness."

Nami jerked the trainee chef up by the collar. "Sanji! You shouldn't hit on a teacher!"

He deflated, glancing quickly between the two. "B-but Nami!"

The history teacher let out another laugh as she supported her chin in her hand and flashed a light smile. "My, it really is interesting here…"


End file.
